Taiping Empire
Still in progress! This nation is a collaborative project with Isseiryu and Sun Ling History A nation made out of governments-in-exile, the Taiping Empire (太平天山聯盟帝國, literally The Empire of the Peaceful Mountain of Zion ) was formed by Holy Emperor Li Jun, who, as the governor of Sichuan, managed to, through the use of landscape and geography, defeat an invading Japanese Force. However, its military deficiency led to the loss of its original capital, Hong Kong, and defeats everywhere outside of Jiameng (the gate to Sichuan). The capital was removed to Chengdu. In the months that followed, many other nations in southeast Asia, fearful of the growing power of the Japanese Empire banded together and formed the Taiping Empire, choosing as Secretary Li Jun. Li Jun, whose specialty was economic war, waged a successful propaganda and economic blockade that avenged their human losses in supplies, weapons and the like stolen from Japanese Transports. When the US, fearful of the growing size of the New Japanese Empire, asked the two nations for an Armistice, both sides were more than happy to oblige. On August 12th, 2003, the two nations signed a nonagression pact. While the Taiping Empire has changed many parts of Southeast Asia, Southeast Asia has molded the Taiping Empire into an interesting mix of Christianity, Chinese Culture, and diverse governments that range from liberal democracies to suppressive Empires. Members of hte Empire are encouraged to marry across racial lines--as the name suggests, August emperor Li Jun had solicited the support of the South Korean Government-in-exile and had married the daughter of president Seung-woo Park. As a precondition, had converted to Roman Catholic Christianity, obtaining the support of the Vatican and the right to be called the Holy Emperor. At a later time, Sun Tziling (孫志靈), a former Chinese Diplomat in China, arrived, and was kept by the Empire as Prime Minster. Sun Ling followed in the next few years by mending relations with Japan, opening up more trade routes and opening friendly relations with Great Britain and Italy. This has increased trade between the two nations. Recently, the Emperor Li Jun was retired in favor for his son, Li Yun (李雲 - 智德). An intelligent ruler, Li Yun has managed to prove himself capable to his rank by bringing the Philippines into the fold of the Holy Empire of the Taiping. However, increasingly, the government has been divided into Pacifists, who believe all is for the best, and radical Chinese and Korean Ministers, who wish to regain their homelands and free their people. Recently, increasingly nervous of the New Japanese Empire, the Governments of Tibet and Nepal have considered joining the Taiping Empire. This has caused tensions to arise between the Indian Government and the Taiping Government (which has sent military Aid to India). Skirmishes have begun to change into full-fledged battles as Korean Research Teams announce they have reached a breakthrough in the Yinghua Project and will soon deploy the first of two series, the antigravity Tianyang Frames and the Humanoid Baima Frames, though neither have passed Prototype stage. Meanwhile, Taiping troops have begun to enter Indian Territory. Nepal and Tibet, in exchange for autonomous rule both approved resolutions to join the Taiping Empire as member states. With the treaty of Darjeeling (which created the member state of Taiping India) and the joining of Bangladesh as a member state, the Taiping Empire approved the new flag that not only reinforces the Holy Empire's status as a primarily papal-based nation, but also its finished status as a nation of 800 million. With the conclusion of the Three-day war and the Phillipine's entry into the Taiping Empire, many parties have expressed interests in bringing the Pope to Singapore or to Great Britain. Militarily, the Taiping Military, while mainly being restructured, lent troops to the Japanese Empire. Government The Taiping Empire is a immense alliance of Constitutional Monarchies, Juntas, Democratic Republics and Empires. Each member nation is ruled in its own way, making for a surprisingly diverse mix of governments, though the leaders of each country are ranked as Lords. The hierarchy for government is arranged in the following way: Emperor (the leader of the Empire and of all nations) > King (The leader of a bloc, such as President Seung of Korea or the Emperor of Thailand) > Lord (The leader of an individual nation--a Lord who is also a King is referred to as a King. Ex: Governor of Sichuan) > Minister > Governor. Emperor: Li Yun, Reign name Yong'an Prime Minister/Director General: Lord Sun Tziling Dalai Lama of Tibet: Dalai Lama XIV King of Thailand: King Bhumibol Adulyadej King of the Khmer Kingdom (Cambodia): King Norodom Sihamoni King of Burma: General Than Shwe King of Nepal: Jigme Khesar Namgyel Wangchuck Yang di-Pertuan Agong of Malaysia: King Mizan Zainal Abidin Sultan of Brunei: Sultan Al-Muhtadee Billah President of Nepal: Lord Ram Baran Yadav President of Bangladesh: Iajuddin Ahmed President of Singapore: Lord S.R. Nathan President of Indonesia: Lord Jusuf Kalla President of Vietnam: Lord Nguyễn Minh Triết President of South Korea (Korean Guizhou): Lord Lee Dong-min President of East Timor: Lord José Ramos-Horta Prime Minister of Laos: Bouasone Bouphavanh Governor-General of Chengdu: Cai Wuliang Governor-General of Taiping Bengal: Sukhdeep Patel Governor-General of Yunnan: Liu Daixin Military Hierarchy "Five Tiger Generals": The name used to denote the 5 most capable generals of the Taiping Empire. They all have an honorary position as Knight and a rank named after a gemstone. -Yi Jin-Sang: "The Sapphire," a Korean General who not only managed to, during the war against Japan, escort the whole government of South Korea to Vietnam in time, but also later eliminated almost the entirety of Japanese Aircraft Carrier Support. -Sun Li: "The Jade," Chinese citizen of from Guangzhou who led a guerrilla force that for the whole duration of the war was never caught and caused major transport and communication disruptions to Japanese Forces. Fights best in Mountains and one of the two Female Generals. -Lai Due: "The Diamond," Vietnamese Air Commander who prevented a Japanese Force from sneaking over Jiameng pass. A skilled commander who strategy-wise is a martinet, but in battle proves to be extremely adaptable. -Cao Anping: "The Onyx," a former commando trained in martial arts, he is the leader of the Royal Guard and is tasked with defending all Foreign Leaders. Rarely seen in battle, but said to be able to take on a platoon with just his hands. -Chao Fa (Class II) Chai Vadhana: "The Pearl," Prince who commands the submarine fleets and oversees commando operations. the rich son of a consort, he is also involved in the R&D Department of the Taiping Army. Economy The Taiping Empire's economy is primarily trade-based, though it produces enough of its staple food (rice) to export. Production Capacity has improved since the founding of the Empire, and it now has a sizeable manufacturing sector and a large middle-class. Despite Everetti claims of the contrary, the Taiping Economy is, if not equal, very close in terms of GDP, mainly BECAUSE of its relative weakness. A mostly export economy, a weak standard of currency allows it to glean easily from its trade neighbors. The growing Space Aeronautics industry has become one of the largest and fastest-growing sectors of the Taiping Economy, being the main benefactor and producer of Spacecraft for the IF. Another powerful sector is the information/Networking sector. Due to its electronic defenses, the Taiping Empire has a reputation for securing information, and the Data Security sector in the Taiping Empire is extremely strong. The Taiping Empire's economy is a spread-out economy that operates well when many partners are present, thus its reasons for being quite open to the ideas of most countries. The Taiping Empire uses Taels, based on the unit of currency before the Yuan. Since the founding of the empire, the Taels have been deliberately devalued to benefit the Taiping Empire's exports. Major Companies in the Taiping Empire Ganymede Conglomerate: A large group of companies formed with the blessing of the Taiping Government. Its subsidiaries include Ganymede Networks (which produced the GreatWall Network Encryption/Antivirus System), Ganymede Technologies (which produced the Baima, if not the Tianyang, manned combat armor, and Ganymede Robotics, who created and programmed the Dummy Plug. Cheolong Banking Group: Korean-formed banking group that works in close association with Ganymede Networks, the Cheolong Banking Group was rated by Fortune 500 the most secure online bank for funds and valuable information. Cheolong has clients from all over the world, from Everett to the Fourth Reich. Aureola Industries: A growing rival of Ganymede in Laser productions, Aureola was recently rewarded contracts for its works in stutterfire Lasers and the Light Refraction Defense System and now has the Taiping Empire as one of its greatest clients. National Policy Being a largely mercantile nation, the Taiping Empire is averse to engaging in world conflicts, preferring to advance its cause through economic sanctions, well-planned acts of philanthropy or loans in terms of favors. Occasionally, though, the Empire resorts to a naval blockades, which, while relatively ineffective against air, hinders the delivery of large amounts of either weapons or supplies. Many nations have condemned the Empire's penchant to naval blockades as "State-sanctioned Piracy", though allies of the Taiping Empire defend it as "Privateers in defense of the state." Prime Minster Sun Ling’s Address to the United Nations February 8th, 2009 Members of the Chair, Heads of States and Delegates, I come to you all today as the representative of the Taiping Empire. Some of us, of the Taiping Empire, believe in Yin and Yang, the two poles between light and darkness, right and left, fire and water. If one pole becomes too strong, the other will weaken and eventually vanish as the dominant pole now dominates. The balance of power is of utmost importance. In East Asia, The Taiping Empire and Japanese Empire are Yin and Yang. The Japanese Empire, a nation of kings, is Yang, the masculine, the Rising Sun, a nation which has brought many under its wings. We of the Taiping Empire are the Yang, the Moon, the Feminine—we are not fighters, but we will do so whenever others call for our help. And the peoples of Tibet and India have done so. Years of corrupt governing have, far from improving, gotten worse in India and in Tibet where they have done more wrong to its people than even the original Chinese Government whose corruption led to its deserved demise under the Japanese Empire. As a federation of kingdoms, not as a kingdom, we seek to defend, not to attack, the peoples of Tibet and India, as we protect any one of the citizens of Bhutan, of Nepal, of Korean Yunnan, of Vietnam. And in doing so, we are also ensuring that neither Yin nor Yang will dominate Asia. A united Asia will be problematic to all nations politically and economically, regardless of whose flag that Asia will be under. Provided that the Japanese Empire no longer expands as wildly as it has done, seizing Russia, the Taiping empire has no desires outside of India. We ask that the Japanese Empire now join hands with us in contentment with our holdings, and that the international community refrain from reaching rash conclusions as to our ambitions. Peace cannot be obtained when one nation stands tall over all others. In attacking our forces, Everetti forces are only causing India to destabilize and, even in your success, will you gloat of it in the shadow of the Japanese Empire? I do not say this out of jealousy, but of necessity. The Balance of Power must be maintained. Military Defences The Taiping Empire is protected by the environment and tough terrain. As a powerful trading nation , has a large trade profit that it uses to invest in weaponry. Due to the diverse climates, many parts of the empire are self-ruled, with the only thing uniform being the National Military. The Taiping Empire has strong advantages in Guerrilla Land combat and sea/air combat, but are weak in terms of traditional fighting styles and purely air combat. Having Lost much of China, the Taiping Empire does not have much production capacity for sophisticated production. It compensates by purchasing weaponry from Russia and the West Coast of America. Military Spending and Technology The Taiping Empire spends about 30% of its GDP for the Military, a fairly large amount. It can mobilize fully within 72 hours. Each command center, usually placed at 80 mile intervals, is stocked with its own food due to the diverse terrain and difficulties in resupply. In terms of Electronic warfare, Chinese Hackers remain a fairly competent force that can threaten even relatively advanced web defense systems. On the other hand, its own electronic defenses are not exceptional, if not deficient. There are rumors that research has been done on the study of Psychics, magic and demonology, though these are all solidly denied by the government. Taiping Droid Systems Forces Ever since the invasion of the New Japanese Empire, the army has reformed into the 太平聖山護國解放軍 or the "Taiping Patriotic Liberation Army", often shortened to "TPLA" The TPLA comprises five main service branches: the TPLA Ground Force (TPLAGF), TPLA Navy (TPLAN), TPLA Air Force (TPLAAF), TPLA Cavalry (TPLAC) and TPLA Support Forces (TPLASF) Infantry (TPLA Ground Force/TPLAGF) Main Article: Taiping Infantry Navy (TPLA Navy/TPLAN) The Taiping Empire retains one of the most powerful navies in the world. There are 4 Fleets, each led by a commander, all of which carry a minimum of 3 Aircraft Carriers. Submarines, a staple part of Taiping naval blockades, are not included in these fleets, most of which are not very well-known. Taiping Carrier-based planes can fight on par with Japanese Empire fighters, though their relatively smaller arsenals and firepower are augmented by superior maneuverability and larger fuel capacities. Marines are a relatively frequently-used part of Taiping fleets, usually landing raiding parties that are used to sabotage. Anti-air defenses are also fairly sophisticated. The Taiping Empire's Naval domination over the Pacific, unfortunately, is because of its land and armored forces' relative deficiency in comparison to those of its peers. Airforce (TPLA Air Force/TPLAAF) The Taiping Empire's airforce remains slightly behind the other nations, preferring to work in combinations of Sea-Air fights. Cavalry (TPLA Calavry/TPLAC) The TPLA remains relatively behind in terms of armor, most of its tanks imported either from its trade partners in Russia or those in the UK. While several armored brigades exist, they are not as commonly used. Included in this section is 10 artillery brigades. Irregulars A fairly obscure branch of the military, the Irregulars are theorized to be former criminals, orphans or poor farmers who were the subject to experiments dealing with radiation, genetics, diseases and the like. As such, the Irregulars, during their few appearances (such as in Pakistan) have proven to be a diverse bunch with abilities that range from sudden speed amplification to electromagnetic manipulation. Their leader is believed to be a man named Qian (千, literally "Thousand") who, it is believed, is capable of manipulating the very genetic makeup of his body to take on multiple appearances. THe Irregulars regularly use Prototype weaponry, and most of them pilot Baima Frames. Unlike the Mass Production Baima (which use camouflage coloring) or commander units (which sport the usual white-on-blue of the Taiping Military), these Baima appear to have limited mimetic abilities and the ability to slip beneath radar. Only one has been captured by American Forces, but after destruction an EMP hidden inside the system had rapidly destroyed all of the hardware. The headquarters of the Irregulars is unknown, though there is a fairly shady department in the Taiping Government called the Imperial Agency for the Genetic Advancement of Humanity (IAGAH) that is stationed in Thailand. Support Forces (TPLA Support Forces/TPLASF) The TPLA has been experimenting with Yinghuarite (Sakuradite), a synthetic radioactive resource that has proved to be a powerful energy amplifier and superconductor. During a short border skirmish with India, the Taiping Empire revealed the Tianyang, a tanklike armored unit with maneuverability and targeting that would not be regularly seen in an armored unit. However, only two Tianyangs were deployed, one of which malfunctioned. Further elaboration on the Yinghua Project is currently impossible, though rumors include either massive suspended aircraft or humanoid armor. All allegations, though, have been deflected by the Taiping government. Electronic Support Forces (TPLA Electronic Support Forces/TPLAESF) The TPLA's massive expertise with network encryption and sophisticated Information technology has led to the forming of the TPLA Electronic Support Force. During a recent battle with Indian forces, a Taiping-manufactured computer virus stymied US-produced air-defense systems and allowed Taiping troops to, for the first time, enter Indian Soil. Droid Unmanned Forces (TPLA Droid Unmanned Forces/TPLADUF) Main Article: Taiping Droid Systems The TPLA's droids are a recent large subject, and on the 16th of February, were given a separate branch. Demographic The Taiping Empire is extremely splintered, but the main frontiers are guarded by large international forces of exiled Chinese or Korean Forces. In Government, Ethnic Chinese, Koreans and Thai tend to dominate the higher-up levels, though diversity increases as one goes down. Ethnically, most of the Chinese now live either in Chengdu or in Singapore. There have been problems between the Burmese in Myanmar, who have clashed multiple times with the Vietnamese, who have been immigrating into Myanmar. Negotiations remain tense. Flag Its 8 stars represent China, Vietnam, Korea, Thailand, Indonesia, Burma, Laos/Cambodia and Malaysia. The eight points represent Unity, Strength, Peace, Honor, Duty, Loyalty, Morality and Filial Devotion. The 'Old Taiping Flag' had a hole in the middle (Seen to the right), which symbolized their desire to reclaim the land taken by the New Japanese Empire, but as the alliance with them has been made, it would be disrespectful to think of their ally in such a way, thus the 'New Taiping Flag', released only a few days ago, was quickly spread and popularized. The filled center demonstrates their sense of completeness and satisfication with their holdings, preferring to refrain from conquering other countries. Technologies Gravity Anti-Gravity The Taiping Empire has confirmed research on anti-gravity technology, research which has been ongoing during the past six years. The technology to simulate gravity is nearly completed, although in a stroke of serendipety, the Taiping Military Research Department (TMRD) have achieved a method of repelling an object by inducing a flash of gravity in the opposite direction, allowing much higher projectile velocity when coupled with traditional gunpowder. Several prototype models were produced. On the 8th of February, the testing was a success and the technology is being applied to all guns, although it will take a while before it becomes fully standard issue. Currently, only soldiers situated in and near the capitals have this technology, though the military is rushing the application of this technology to the rest of the army. Artificial Gravity The Taiping Nation, having shared gravitational technologies, recently gained this tecnnology. It is being applied to future space stations. Cloning Cloning technology has been researched for the past 9 years. The research department believes they are nearly ready to deploy cloning techniques in hospitals. Imperfect complete cloning is possible, however the clones are currently projected to having a life span of approximatly six months. This process is developed, and the research department is hoping to be soon able to create complete clones. The imperfect clones have weak mindstates, but are able to react to simple commands, making them an efficient boost to the amount of soldiers without having to further waste life, as they are currently similar to simple humanoid robots. This has also inspired work on droids which are able to work efficiently and mostly alone. The government denies plagiarizing the idea of the Union of Everett. Electromagnetic repulsion The TMRD has created a portable weapon which is able to magnetically fire projectiles. The general idea is aligning electromagnetic coils to accelerate a bullet at extremely high speeds. The first prototype had failed,and the EMACR1 (Electromagnetic Acceleration Cannon Revision 1) was made to remedy the faults. Now, the newest model is more efficient, able to shoot four salvos a minute. (Twelve and a half second per shot.) In addition, a reduced version, to be used as a powerful sniper rifle was made. It is named the MPS or Magnetic Pull Sniper, it can pierce through thin armor. In January '09, though, South Korean Researchers in Korean Yunnan announced they had successfully created a bomb that, while doing no damage to biological beings, releases an electromagnetic pulse that would shut down almost every electric system. However, it's effectiveness remain unknown. Attempts to load one on the EMACR1 has remained unsuccessful. Vacuum bomb A new bomb has been created, this bomb creates a vacuum on two sides, pulling all matter towards it, meanwhile, the other two sides strongly repel matter. The matter pulled in by the vacuum is supercompressed and after the vacuum stops, the matter is expelled in fast moving shrapnel. Yinghuarite Fusion Reactor An effort has been made to combine Yinghuarite and Fusion reactor technology to create to create a super-efficient energy producer. World End/Angel Fall II After the testing of Angel Fall and the advent of far more advanced anti-space projectile defenses in nations such as Zulkavita, the Taiping Space Research Department and the Experimental weapons department recently finished testing the weapon codenamed Angel Fall II (though its real name is written in Chinese as 世界終 , World End.) World End takes the form of a single missile that rapidly uses a vacuum system to draw in methane, hydrogen and other atmospheric gases before gyrating as it plunges down to earth through the atmosphere. At a given stage, the World End’s missile will simply be overheated and be destroyed, leaving a cone of suddenly expelled and superheated gas that sears through the very air. By the end of it, anything in the massive blast radius will be completely incinerated, while the atmosphere of a fairly large area around it will be devoid of anything but nitrogen and carbon. Radiation Wave Technology A new technology devised due to the effect of radiation on some gases in destabilizing them. The theory behind the Radiation Wave is that a given amount of gas is used as the medium and to amplify a blast of radiation that would break the gas down. With the breakdown, the gas would release massive amounts of energy in a millisecond, and the radiation would also spread into anything that the gas is touching, causing it to destabilize. Sometimes, of course, this destabilization may result in an even MORE powerful version of the material, but in most cases, this will cause the target substance to superheat and then explode. This radiation would also break apart projectiles and energy and usually superheat them, causing to implode. In practice, though, this has remained difficult. The Zhang Heng space cruiser carried a prototype radiation wave projector, while the Baima Frames of the mysterious Irregulars use a variant called the Radiation Arm, which uses canisters of gas. The main problem so far has been preventing the radiation from destroying hte cannon and the user. Taiping-Japanese Technology From the New Japanese Empire's study on plasma weaponry, they discovered several uses in weaponry. As acts of friendship, they shared the following technologies with the Taiping Empire *Stationary plasma cannon(a cannon that shoots superheated ionized gas, the gas is concentrated into one bolt and can burn through anything known to man, the plasma cannon can fire continuously but can overheat after 25-30 shots and can be controlled/directed with it's control panel by manipulating the magnetic atoms in the plasma bolt) *Plasma rifle(an automatic rifle that shoots out concentrated plasma bolt. Continuous fire can cause handheld unit to overheat, if overheated, unit is rendered useless) *Plasma pistol(a semi-automatic pistol/rifle that can increase the plasma bolt's size and power by holding down the trigger, will not overheat but runs on a battery) *Plasma cannon(bolt is concentrated into a long continuous bolt but doing so will overheat the gun and render it useless, after 6 shots, gun will overheat and render itself useless, bolt is so powerful, it can blow up heavily armored units). *Plasma beam rifle(a plasma sniper rifle that shoots out a concentrated beam that is deadly accurate,if user lets gun cool down for 10 seconds, the gun will not overheat until reaching 20 shots, continuous fire will cause weapon to overheat and render weapon useless). =Space Program= Main Article: Taiping Space Program On December 31, 2007, The Taiping People's Space Research Agency (太平太空研究部門 - TPSRA) began construction of the Tiandi (天帝, literally "Heaven Emperor") Space Station and communications satellite to coordinate the hundreds of lesser Tianshi (天使 - Literally "Angel") communications satellites. In a nation such as the Taiping Empire, where communications is the most important thing, the TPSRA receives ample funding for its space program. Like every other country, it has denied allegations that the satellites could be for military purposes. The launch of many new satelites occured on the 9th of Febuary. Though no information was released, the launch was seen by a few people and the information, though obscure, spread. Any information on specifications and cause is not released, nor is the launch known to the general public. Rumors that the Taiping Empire is using a mix of research in Asian demonology, Yinghuarite technology and the new Dummy Plug system to engineer a colony or military ship have been vigorously denied. However, the Taiping did confirm it had developed its first manned and unmanned armed satellites, including the Yi Soon-Jee-classed satellite and the Oracle-classed fighter, both of which are built for space combat. In place of traditional weaponry such as guns (which cannot be used in space), both use a mix of Electromagnetic weapons technology and light missiles. They will be deployed on the Taiping Space Station Zhang Heng, which remains docked outside of missile range. Recently, though, the Taipings have been left in the dust as the Everetti space agency releases the first ever armed space settlement. =Diplomacy= Alliances Pakistan United Kingdom The New Japanese Empire Non-aggression pacts New Lyon The Imperial Nation of Siberia The Union of Everett Hostile India Neutral Iraqistan Colorado Zulkavita Category:Countries Category:Taiping Empire